That Damn Smirk
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Basically, a little one shot...thing I wrote for Pandora95 :) Hope she likes :) I wrote it in like ten minutes so pease forgive the crapness! D: ;)


That Damn Smirk

I can't freak out. Not at all, I'm not going to freak out..._Yeah, you're only going to a party with your boyfriend and his brother who just so happens to be in love with you, _my subconscious intruded. I waved the thought off. _I can't lose focus _I thought, _I just have to...ignore him, yeah, that's right, I'll ignore him, _I thought, smiling, pleased with myself. _You can't simply ignore Damon Salvatore _my mind pointed out, _If he wants to talk to you, he'll make it happen. _I swallowed...Something tells me he'll want to do more that talk...We only kissed once, he's not gonna take that as..._meaning _anything...right? I sighed, throwing down mu make up brush on the desk and standing up, smoothening out my dress. I just have to avoid him. I can't do that to Stefan...I won't.

I sighed at my reflection in the mirror. What the hell have I gotten myself into? I tried to sort out my hair but eventually gave up and left it hanging past my shoulders. Just then, I heard a light knock at the door and Stefan walked in,  
"You ready?" he asked, resting his head on my shoulder and slipping his arms around my waist, "You look stunning" he commented, kissing my neck. I smiled looking in the mirror at us. I couldn't help but imagine Damon being here. Damon's hands around my waist. Damon's lips against my neck. I shook the thoughts off quickly, looking in the mirror. Me and Stefan...we just fit, Y'know? But I couldn't help but wonder...Would me and Damon fit...better?  
"Let's go" I sighed, grabbing my clutch bag off the desk. Stefan held his arm out for me to link mine in,  
"M'lady?" he smiled. I giggled, slipping my arm through his and letting his lead me out the door.

We entered the ballroom and I was immediately ambushed with Caroline asking me if I thought she planned everything good. Stefan put his hand on my back and informed me that he was going to have a chat with Mayor Lockwood. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he went. Caroline was still mumbling on about the decorations so I interrupted,  
"Caroline, everything looks great" I smiled,  
"Really?" she asked, "It's not too much? Because Tyler thought there were too many decorations and I said to him that people are gonna want decorations in every part of the party not just-" she rambled on. I laughed slightly at her and looked over her shoulder. I took in a sharp breath as I saw Damon at the drinks table, drinking from a bright red cup. Just then his eyes flashed up to meet mine and he set his drink down,  
"Um, Caroline I'm just gonna get some fresh air a sec..." I trailed off, turning and heading to the door. I took one step outside, "Really aren't we a little big for those games?" he smirked. I didn't say anything. I couldn't, "Listen Damon," I started, "What happened last weekend, was-"  
"'_Was a mistake'_" he mimicked what I was going to say, in a high pitched voice, holding his hands up in front of him,  
"I don't talk like that..." I mumbled. He chuckled, that damn smirk, that...adorable, sexy half smile, reappearing,  
"Whatever you _think _it was, you can't tell me you didn't feel something..." he said, trailing his thumb down my cheek, "Or enjoy it" his lips curved up into that...absolutely _adorable _smirk again. He leant down his lips to mine slightly and I pulled away before they could touch mine,  
"Stop it" I said, brushing his hand away from my cheek, "Me and Stefan...We're absolutely fine! So, why do you have to go and ruin-"  
"Absolutely _fine_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "That doesn't sound like something someone in _love_ should be saying about their relationship..." he trailed off, smirking. If he keeps that adorable smirk up I'm gonna have to slap his face, I can't concentrate!  
"Fine! We're great! We're fantastic!" I exclaimed,  
"...With me it could be incredible...miraculous..." he leant down to whisper in my ear, "...euphoric" he pulled away, smirking. That stupid smirk! It does nothing but make me want to give in to him...all the time. It makes me want to kiss that look right off his face...or slap it off...whichever...  
"Damon, I'm with Stefan" I said, starting to walk back into the party,  
"But is that what you want?" he asked, "Or what he wants?" he asked, "I know what I want..." he breathed, looking up and down my body and smirking. That does it. My lips were suddenly on his and I became lost in him. Suddenly, we were the only two people within a 100 mile radius of Mystic Falls. Right now, I didn't care about Stefan, the hunter or Caroline with her stupid decorations. Only about me and the guy with the sexy, adorable smirk, holding me against him. He eventually pulled away,  
"I didn't think so" he breathed, smirking. I shook my head, smiling,  
"Stop smirking" I laughed, putting my finger over his lips and quickly replacing it with my fingers.


End file.
